


A Thanksgiving Feast

by scerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Hale's Bubble Butt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scott is Super Horny, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: Derek Hale has a fat ass.(Or save a turkey, eat Derek's ass this Thanksgiving.)





	A Thanksgiving Feast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the grave to give you my yearly annual holiday Scerek smut. This year is Thanksgiving. And now I'll disappear until the next year probably lmao
> 
>  **Minor Characters:** Melissa McCall, Rafael McCall, Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinski  
>  **Minor Relationships:** Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Malia Tate/Scott McCall (past, mentioned), Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate (implied)

Derek Hale has a fat ass.

It was something Scott had always known but never really took the time to notice just how big and round Derek's butt was. It was incredible. The way it bounced in his tight jeans, waiting for someone ravage it. It hadn't been until Stiles made a comment about it one day during a pack meeting.

Derek and Stiles had been arguing yet again. The subject they were arguing about was irrelevant but it did culminate in Derek telling Stiles, "You'd be a lot more useful if you ran your brain in that fat head of yours the same way you run your mouth!"

"Oh, that's real nice, Derek," Stiles shot back, "Hey, I guess maybe if my head were any fatter, we could call it your ass!"

And then the room fell silent amid a few audible gasps and snickers from the other pack members. Derek's face had turned a slight rosy color, but that could've been from anger.

Eventually, Scott got in the middle of them and told them to behave themselves, even using his "Alpha voice" to get them to stop. And that was about the end of that, until Scott decided to look Derek's way and noticed the jiggle in Derek's behind as he stalked off, huffing and puffing, talking about that "goddamn Stiles!".

And then Stiles' words were haunting his mind. Derek really does have a fat ass. Not to mean that in a derogatory way. But in an appreciative, almost admiring way. And since that incident, Derek's ass has been on Scott's mind throughout.

It was in his mind when he was working at his new job at another clinic in Davis, handing the gauze over to the main vet as he stitched up an injured pet. Or when he was taking classes at his university and he thought about how it would feel if he grabbed a handful of that delectable wolfy cake. It was almost driving him insane.

Derek and Scott had been a thing for a while now. It was pretty obvious given how emotional Scott got when Derek returned and how devoted Derek has always been. Too devoted for someone who was just trying to be loyal to their Alpha. It was something that would've happened eventually and everyone in the pack were happy. Even Malia, who just shrugged her shoulders and flew off to Paris where she found love with a certain curly-haired blonde with an affinity for scarves.

They had sex and it was great. But for the most part, Derek topped and they didn't really do anything beyond the usual positions. Not that that was a bad thing. Scott loved Derek and their sex life. But when Stiles made that comment, all of a sudden Scott became ravenous for Derek's ass. There was an undiscovered hunger inside him that told him to bury his face into that wondrous mound of Hale perfection.

It wasn't until the Thanksgiving break finally came around and Scott drove down to Beacon Hills with Derek.

It was their first Thanksgiving as a couple and the first one with his parents in the same room since he was ten. It was also the first Thanksgiving that he would spend with Chris Argent, who was dating his mother. It was a recipe for disaster. Scott's father was an FBI agent while Scott's much older boyfriend was an ex-convict. And they'd be in the same room as Scott's mother, his dad's divorced wife along with her boyfriend, who also happened to have been an ex-hunter that used to hunt Scott's werewolf boyfriend and also hunted Scott who had been dating his now deceased daughter. The potential for this shitstorm exceeded critical mass.

But, they had all promised to put on their big girl and boy pants and be mature with one another. So for the most part, it was going marginally pretty well. Rafael didn't really have a lot to say about Scott dating Derek. It was clear Rafe did not approve at all, even though Derek put on his best shirt and slacks (which was torture because it only fueled Scott's Hale ass fetish) and did everything he could to help set the table.

Dinner wouldn't be ready for another hour, so Scott and Derek had some down time. Rafe and Chris were in the living room, watching the game between the Bears and the Lions. Naturally, both Rafe and Chris were rooting for opposite teams while Derek and Scott had to sit awkwardly in between the two while they shouted at the TV.

At some point, Scott had had enough and decided to retire upstairs to his old room and plop down on the bed. His mother hadn't done anything to it, not even clean it because _"I'm not your maid, Scott McCall!"_

Scott was left alone with his thoughts, which lately have not been a great thing, especially with Derek's ass constantly giving him uncomfortable erections in the most inconvenient of times. Scott was so embarrassed that he couldn't look the old lady in the grocery store checkout line after his hard-on brushed against her thigh. Thank god it didn't seem like she noticed.

After a while, there was a knock at his door and Derek walked into the room. Scott's heart began racing because while this wasn't the first time Derek was in his room, this was the first time he had been in their room after they had gotten together and had sex multiple times, so Scott has definitely seen Derek naked and seen his ass and... _Well, that's just great_ —Now Scott had got a boner again.

"You feeling okay?" Derek asked. His nose twitched and he inhaled a bit. He could smell Scott's arousal but he kept a cool demeanor.

Scott sat up, pouting. "It feels weird being here. Being with them."

Derek nodded his head in understanding and walked over to sit next to him on the bed. He cupped Scott's head into his hands, rubbing a soothing thumb over his crooked jawline, making him sigh contently. Scott's arousal spiked. Feeling Derek's touch against his skin was a magical, electrifying experience. Even just the simplest stroke on his cheek.

Derek seemed to have picked up the spike in his desire because he was chuckling bashfully at him. "Your parents are downstairs," he reminded him.

Scott bit his lip suggestively. "We can be quick," he said coyly. We waggled his eyebrows for emphasis, making Derek laugh.

"You know I noticed you've been in a mood lately," Derek stated through a smug smile, "What's been going on with you?"

But Scott just shrugged. "I'm just... _really horny_."

Derek raised an eyebrow, still keeping his famous smirk on his face. And suddenly there was another spike in arousal, but this time it was coming from Derek. The scent of Derek's lust filled Scott's nostrils and only made him hornier.

Scott closed the gap between him and Derek. They were almost inhaling each other. Derek seemed surprised at how eager Scott was, but whatever had Scott so salacious, Derek wasn't going to complain.

They moaned into each other's mouths as Scott dove in and straddled Derek onto the bed, their rigid cocks rubbing against the other with nothing but their dress pants keeping them apart. Scott was insatiable, there was nothing he wanted more than for Derek to ravage him, mark up his skin, leave him walking down the stairs with a limp so he can flaunt how amazing Derek is in bed to his parents. But alas, they did not have the time for full-on sex. If anything, they would have to settle for something more oral.

And suddenly a light bulb went off in Scott's head. He toppled off Derek's lap, hoisting his boyfriend until he was standing straight before working on his belt buckle and zipper.

Scott could hear Derek's fast heartbeat thumping in his ears like a drum. Derek's hands were pathetically trying to grab at Scott's, stressing, "Scott, everyone's downstairs."

But it was clear that Derek wasn't trying as hard as he could be, and Scott did not care about his parents being downstairs. His eyes were glowing and he was on a mission now. After Scott successfully undid, Derek's slacks ungracefully fell to his ankles. Scott slid his hands up Derek's hairy thighs, enjoying the hard muscle underneath before reaching the elastic waistband of Derek's boxer briefs, which were already showing a considerable tent and damp spot from pre-cum.

Scott made quick work of Derek's underwear, sliding them down in the pile at Derek's feet, leaving him exposed with his pants around his ankle and looking incredibly sexy. Scott licked his lips, a normal reaction whenever Derek's cock was in view. But the real prize today was Derek's ass.

"Get on the bed," he said and Derek sat down, legs spread and eagerly anticipating for Scott to swallow his cock whole within that warm, wet, and talented mouth of his.

Scott swatted at Derek's thighs, "Turn over."

Derek furrowed his bushy brows, confused, before Scott caught him by surprise and flipped him over so that his ass was in view and now Scott was able to subject of his recent desires: Derek's incredible, amazing, bubblicious ass. Two perfect, warm mounds of bronzed flesh with a just the right amount of body hair coating it. His ass was an entire Thanksgiving feast waiting to be eaten. Scott hadn't realized how hard he was breathing and ignored the way his cock was fighting to get out of its cotton-clad prison. He could almost feel himself drooling at the sight.

"Scott," Derek said with concern in his voice, "I've never really... you know..." Derek thought he was going to fuck him. "I mean, do we even have lube? I don't think we'll have time."

Scott inched closer and placed his hands against each of Derek's ass cheeks with a loud smack, causing Derek to gasp.

"Sc-Scott?"

But Scott was hypnotized, entranced by that lovely shape. He massaged it, kneading the weighty flesh and loving the way they jiggled under his palms. Finally, Scott began to part them like it was the Red Sea and the Promise Land was Derek's hole. His hole was just as beautiful as everything else about Derek Hale. He quickly licked a finger and began dampening the ring, mesmerized by the way it clenched instinctively.

That had done it. Scott couldn't wait anymore. He dove in, face first into the warmth and heat of Derek's ass, feeling the tang and musk of his hole on his lips as he began to lap and lick every patch of skin he could find. Derek reacted with an audible gasp, his body jerking and spasming. And then again. And the another one right after.

"Oh, fuck," Derek groaned, "Scott, fuck!" Scott did everything he could to get his tongue deeper and deeper into Derek's entrance, making the beta werewolf grunt even more. "Scott, we... _oh_... Scott, everyone's going to... _Oh, fuck_."

But Scott drowned out his pleas by moaning hungrily into his tight heat. A trail of spit was sliding down his chin as Scott continued to slobber and ravage Derek until Derek could only give up on trying to get Scott to stop so they could go downstairs and just enjoy the wizardry of Scott's mouth.

Derek's dick was hanging between his legs, hard and soaking wet with pre-cum at the head, before Derek finally reached under his belly and began jerking himself off, getting his entire shaft slick and sticky.

Scott continued his oral assault, only fueled more by Derek's appreciative whimpering. He decided to get a little more daring, he raised one hand and slapped it down hard against Derek's ass, causing the older man to hiss from the stinging pain but he jerked his cock even faster at the sudden contact. Scott raised another hand and smacked his ass again, which made Derek rub his cock even faster. Before long, Derek was full on fucking into his fist and subsequently fucking himself back against Scott's mouth.

And this continued for a little while longer until Derek finally cried out. "Scott, _ahh_ , Scott, I'm almost there!"

Sweat was beading against his brow and he was hot in his shirt and slacks, but neither stopped Scott from continuing his eager tongue thrusts. "Scott, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Scott picked up the pace, spitting and slathering his saliva all over the place until Derek was crying, "Oh, Scott, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Derek's thrusts became sloppy and more erratic and soon his jerks were coming in sporadically before he let out a deep sigh as jets and jets of hot cum shot out of his cock and got all over Scott's duvet. Scott didn't mind either way. The amount of times he's accidentally jizzed all over his sheets was insurmountable. He already knew how to clean the semen out of his sheets anyway.

A few more strokes and Derek was a pile of dead weight on the bed. If it wasn't for the heavy breathing, Scott would think he was dead with how still he was. He had rolled over, stomach sticky from Derek's release but thankfully he had pulled up his dress shirt and hadn't ruined it. He was just lying on his side, naked from the waist down to his ankles where his pants and briefs were still hanging. He looked so incredibly fucked out that it turned Scott on so badly, he wanted to do the entire thing over again.

"Jesus, Scott," Derek sighed contently, laughing almost. "What got into you?"

Scott just shrugged, wiping his mouth. His boxers were pretty much ruined from his cum but thankfully, they weren't showing through his pants. He should have a clean pair in his room somewhere.

Derek pulled his slacks and briefs up, adjusting himself so that he didn't look so disheveled. "Want me to blow you?"

Scott shook his head. "I pretty much came in my pants from that," he laughed.

Derek chuckled along with him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Scott! Derek! Turkey's out of the oven," came Melissa's voice, startling the two out of their post-sex haze.

Scott quickly slipped out of his pants and underwear to pull on a clean pair of boxers before motioning for the door with a smug smile. "We should go."

They went downstairs and weren't very shocked to see Rafe and Chris were still arguing over the football game while Melissa was still making last minute preparations in the kitchen. Not a single one of them seemed to have suspected a thing when Derek and Scott disappeared upstairs.

Just as Melissa turned off the TV, much to Chris and Rafe's displeasure, and ushered everyone to the dining room, Scott discreetly reached over and grabbed the side of Derek's ass, making him jump slightly but not enough for the bickering parents to notice. They both exchanged a sly smirk because they knew that this was not the last time they would be doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us all remember to give thanks for Tyler Hoechlin's bubble butt.


End file.
